Sou Você Er Literalmente 2
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Fred e Jorge aprontaram mais uma vez, eles apenas não contavam com uma coisa: É DRACO MALFOY QUEM ESTÁ NO CORPO DE SUA IRMAZINHA! Isto não pode dar certo...
1. Chapter 1

**Sou Você... Er... Literalmente 2** (Quando as coisas saem - _realmente_ - do controle)

* * *

Esse é o meu segundo fiction puramente DG e o meu primeiro fic 'longo' deles (a não ser que você conte "Meu Marido, Até a Poeira Abaixar", onde DG é o segundo shipper). Não sou boa em comédias, então me dêem um desconto, certo? XP

* * *

**Resumo:** Fred e Jorge aprontaram mais uma vez, eles apenas não contavam com uma coisa: É DRACO MALFOY QUEM ESTÁ NO CORPO DE SUA IRMAZINHA!  
Isto não pode dar certo...

Humor/Romance.

OBS.: Pós EdP... A autora realmente não tem certeza se o fiction contém Spoiler... Então: Tudo por sua conta e risco.  
Como o anterior: capítulos curtinhos. Ainda que não possa garantir que os capítulos venham com tanta rapidez.

PS: Você não precisa ler, eu creio, o primeiro fic para entender a história... É claro, eu não me queixarei se o fizer! XP - aproveite, comente lá também!

* * *

Obs.2: Fic sem pretensão alguma. Se você não curte estórias 'non-sense'... É melhor se retirar _agora_. É claro: Harry Potter e companhia limitada nunca me pertenceram.

Sem mais, espero que gostem. Sabe como é, mais um de meus surtos 'criativos'.

* * *

**Prólogo I **  
Era o dia anterior ao dia dos namorados... E eles tinham planos para deixar aquele dia o mais inesquecível possível para um certo par, apenas ainda não sabiam que par seria utilizado desta vez.

Haviam aprimorado seu mais novo produto, mas precisavam ainda de cobaias para o teste psicólogo – nada, _é claro_, que ver com a diversão de ver as pobres almas atordoadas em completo desconcerto por não ser **exatamente** a si mesmo.

-Nós _definitivamente_ não podemos testar novamente em Harry e Hermione... Você sabe, aquela promessa.

Jorge assentiu ponderando. – Acho que não nos resta alternativa.

Fred ergueu a sobrancelha. – Está falando da Gina? – Jorge encolheu os ombros. – Você está falando sério?

-Pode pensar em mais alguém?

Fred soltou um muxoxo. – Você sabe que precisamos de duas pessoas!

-Está sendo pessimista, há centenas de pessoas naquele ministério todos os dias.

-Ok. E como iríamos entregar? Gina nunca iria comer nada vindo de nossas mãos! Ela não é idiota, Jorge.

-E quem disse que ela precisa saber que fomos nós?

-Eu não sei... Esse plano me parece bastante falho.

-Você está apenas com ciúmes. Com crise de irmão mais velho super protetor – Jorge virou os olhos enquanto Fred fazia questão de negar. – Não esqueça que é para um bem maior, Fred. Um bem maior...

-Por um bem maior, você diz. Quero ver no que isso vai dar.

-Você vai ver – Jorge contrapôs com um sorriso maroto. – Você não perde por esperar...  
-------------------------------------------

Bem cedo, na manhã seguinte, Jorge e Fred foram ao ministério da magia.  
Eles haviam se comprometido com Molly de levar um pequeno regalo à irmã caçula deles... Que há tanto tempo ("que infelicidade" pensavam os gêmeos quase inocentemente. Quase) não ia visitar A Toca.

Eles encontraram Frank Dalas, um amigo de Gina, quando iam à direção do elevador barulhento e "quase caindo aos pedaços" que dava acesso aos departamentos.

-Frank! Amigão – Fred o chamou com o sorriso enquanto lhe apertava a mão. Frank parecia um pouco assustado. Bom, seu último encontro com Fred e Jorge Weasley não havia sido o que se poderia chamar de 'amistoso'... Levara um sermão de quase quarenta e cinco minutos (tempo que Gina levou para sair pronta de seu quarto depois de sua chegada) de como eles poderiam deixar de ser bons amigos se apenas pensasse na idéia de passar a mão na sua irmãzinha...

-O-olá... E-eu posso fazer alguma coisa por vocês dois? Fred e Jorge...

-Na verdade...

-Já que perguntou... Poderia sim – complementou Jorge.

-Nós queríamos entregar esse embrulho aqui para a Gina, mas realmente não podemos perder tempo... Veja só, há diversos assuntos para tratar, hoje temos um dia atarefado... Você sabe, com o dia dos namorados as vendas dos filtros amorosos aumentam demasiadamente. Então Jorge e eu nos propomos abrir mais cedo a loja. Você se importa de entregar pra ela?

-Não. Claro que não. Farei com o maior prazer.

-Você é o cara Frank! – Jorge disse apontando e dando uma piscadela para o homem. – Ah. E dê uma passadinha na nossa loja... Nos faremos um desconto camarada pra você!

-Obrigado – ele pigarreou antes de se afastar.

-Não gosto dele – Jorge resmungou quando estava saindo do ministério.

Fred sorriu com ironia. – E depois sou eu quem tem as crises de irmão super protetor – Jorge fez questão de ignorá-lo.  
-------------------------------------------

-Como se eu tivesse me tornado a coruja particular da família Weasley – Frank resmungava baixinho enquanto olhava sem interesse o embrulho que tinha em mãos.

-Isso é para a Weasley?

Frank o encarou. – Sim. Por que, Malfoy?

O loiro deu de ombros olhando para o embrulho com interesse. – Deixe que eu levo.

-Você?! Por que, exatamente?

-Não estava reclamando, homem? – indagou secamente enquanto retirava dos braços de Frank o embrulho. – Eu faço o trabalho por você – o moreno o encarou desconfiado. Draco virou os olhos enquanto saia do elevador para o seu andar, que era o mesmo que o de Gina, sem dispensar a Frank um novo olhar ou explicação.  
----------  
(continua)  
----------  
Sim, se você ainda tem dúvidas... Essa é mais uma de minhas loucuras.  
Desculpem-me os erros e espero que se divirtam, claro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo II**  
OBS.: As parte entre aspas ("") quase sempre são pensamentos.

Ginevra Weasley chegou ao ministério da magia sentindo-se realmente disposta, nem mesmo o fato de ser pouco mais de seis horas da manhã de um sábado (em pleno quatorze de fevereiro) a desanimava. Sentia em todo seu corpo que o dia seria _estupendo_. Oh, ela não sabia como estava enganada...

Sorriu satisfeita ao entrar em sua sala. Era espaçosa e relativamente organizada - visto que ela nunca fora obcecada com organização, mas sentia-se feliz e confortável naquele lugar. - Considerava aquela sala seu santuário; quando estava mal, ela simplesmente se guardava ali e entrava de cabeça em seu trabalho... Não havia problema que persistisse em sua cabeça enquanto trabalhava. Ou simplesmente sentava-se em sua imponente cadeira de couro e esvaziava sua mente, aquilo sempre dava certo.

-Hey Weasley – ela levantou os olhos para observar com o cenho franzido aquele homem _profanar_ seu 'santuário'. Não era o combinado algo do tipo: "Você, pobretona, fica na sua que eu fico na minha. E, assim, talvez, possamos conviver harmoniosamente neste lugar"?

-O que foi dessa vez, Malfoy?

-Você esqueceu sua marmita – ele disse ironicamente balançando o envelope com uma das mãos. – _"Ginny, querida... Eu sei que não gosta quando a mamãe manda comida para seu trabalho. E que eu havia prometido que iria parar com isso... Mas você está trabalhando tanto! E está tão magrinha... Como você conseguirá arrumar um namorado sendo apenas pele e osso, querida? – eu lhe digo: Você não irá! Bom, quero dizer... Não um que preste, você pode me entender? E sim, estou me referindo aquele 'Doli' ou Dino, qualquer coisa, aquele seu namoradinho do tempo de escola... Enfim, talvez rapazes como ele gostem mas..."_ – ele imitava com uma voz estridente a senhora Weasley enquanto lia o bilhetinho que, obviamente, havia retirado do embrulho. A ruiva corou furiosamente. Às vezes, ela odiava _muito_ ser uma Weasley.

Sua mãe nunca fora daquele tipo de mulher alcoviteira ou que a empurrasse para o que chamavam de "bons partidos". Não. Nesse ponto, na verdade, Molly Weasley era bastante "liberal", por assim dizer... Deixava esse tipo de assunto (homens em geral) sob o controle de Gina, visto que era na sua vida que aquilo iria interferir. Mas como nem tudo pode ser perfeito para sempre... De uns tempos pra cá, Molly tornara-se _demasiadamente_ interessada na vida afetiva de sua filha... Principalmente com os recentes acontecimentos.  
Quem diria que, depois de _séculos_ como amantes secretos ("secretos até para os próprios amantes, se é que me entende..."), Harry e Hermione iriam descartar as tradições e pular direto para a parte do casamento? Ou que Rony Weasley ("até o meu irmão..." ela pensava desanimada) havia encontrado alguém?  
"Você pode entender agora o porquê de minha mãe estar tão preocupada comigo. Quero dizer... Se o Rony tem alguém mesmo este alguém sendo Luna Lovegood; e eu não a estou desmerecendo, obviamente que não! Ela é uma de minhas melhores amigas, afinal. Mas é que, francamente, toda a torcida da seleção irlandesa de quadribol está cansado de saber o quanto a Luna é louca pelo Rony - Convenhamos... Coisa que eu realmente, _realmente_, não consigo entender (acrescente aqui um olhar dubitativo) – desde o nosso quarto ano. E ainda dizem que as corvinais são inteligentes... (observa-se em minha face um olhar irônico) as coisas estão... Mal para mim"

Suspirou resignada, muito enfadada. E, com dignidade ("ou o que me restou dela"), a ruiva se levantou e com brusquidão retirou o pacote e o bilhete das mãos do loiro impedindo-o de continuar lendo seu bilhete, sem deixar de fulminá-lo com o olhar enquanto o fazia.

Infelizmente, observou, o 'bilhete' prosseguia... Ela se recusou a ler mais sobre a história de como tendo "carnes para se apalpar" as coisas ficavam infinitas vezes mais fáceis para uma "garota inteligente e exigente" - esse era o sinônimo, ao menos para sua mãe, de: "mulher-desesperada-procura" – como ela, Gina. E se negou a acreditar que sua mãe pusera uma nota do tipo: foi assim com seu pai, querida "Acrescente uma careta de nojo da minha parte bem aqui...".

Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar: "PS: Amor, é a torta de maçã que você tanto gosta. Eu sei que você é grande o bastante para se cuidar sozinha... Mas sabe que realmente não me custa fazer algumas vezes um agrado para meus filhos. Além do mais - e eu não quero dar uma de vítima. Mas querida... - faz semanas que você não vem nos ver..." – Ok... No próximo fim de semana ela iria visitar os senhores "carência" Weasley... Comumente chamados por ela de "pais".

"Ótimo" Gina pensou em remoque. "Além de me julgar uma encalhada, minha mãe quer que eu me torne uma réplica mais jovem dela..." Suspirando, a ruiva abriu o embrulho e deixou aquele familiar aroma que sempre a deixava embriagada a invadir. Bom, estava avistando agora a luz no fim do túnel... Seu humor não podia ficar mal quando tinha aquele pedaço do céu em mãos.

-Isso parece estar bom – Draco retrucou aproximando-se de sua mesa (para onde ela voltara assim que retirara dele aqueles dois itens), Gina o encarou confusa.

-O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?!

Ela o olhou com indignação quando Draco, com o dedo indicador, "furou" a torta. - Preciso do relatório do caso Hale. Mas não tem pressa – retrucou alheio, enfiando novamente o dedo na torta da 'colega' de trabalho. – Mas isso é muito bom... – o loiro acrescentou com o cenho franzido e com o dedo na boca.

Gina olhou do pedaço de torta para o dedo de Draco, este ia novamente ao encontro da torta, sem ação. _Ele-estava-acabando-com-sua-torta-toda_!  
Quase com um grito de guerra, Gina afastou dos dedos "delinqüentes" de Draco Malfoy sua preciosa torta e, lhe lançando um olhar onde se lia claramente "Sai fora!", ela deu uma mordida generosa no doce. Draco, porém, não ia se render tão fácil... O homem deu a volta na mesa e, como um moleque, surrupiou o restante da torta para si, colocando-o todo na boca antes que Gina pudesse tomá-lo de volta.  
A mulher fungou olhando para a boca dele desolada enquanto lhe via mastigar cheio de satisfação e de forma tão despudorada que ela jurava tê-lo ouvido gemer...

-Eu te mato, Draco Malfoy! – ela gritou cerrando os punhos. 

(continua)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo I (o resultado nefasto)

Gina, no fim das contas, não pôde cumprir sua promessa... Antes que conseguisse prender suas mãos no pescoço do loiro e passasse a sacudi-lo até vê-lo desfalecer, algo muito, mas muito bizarro aconteceu...  
Sem que pudessem impedir, já que não tinham idéia de como o fazer, Draco e Gina se viram envoltos numa espécie de cortina de fumaça cor de anil.

E, a partir daquele momento, eles nunca mais seriam os mesmos...

Draco piscou diversas vezes em confusão. - O quê...?! Mas como eu...? Você está... O que diabos...?!

A mulher observou Draco - este ainda tentava elaborar uma frase -, a sua frente, e depois a si mesma, olhando para baixo. Foi o suficiente para gritar a plenos pulmões. E gritar e _gritar _e gritar ainda mais... Sua fisionomia não era das melhores, era uma mistura estranha de descrença, horror e histeria.  
Mas não era para menos... Enquanto Gina olhava para baixo, a procura de seu corpo, via sob - ela até podia imaginar. – certos olhos azuis acinzentados, um corpo masculino que não era senão o de Draco Malfoy.  
A ruiva – ou seria _o loiro _? – Respirou fundo procurando a gerencia de "seu corpo", que tremia violentamente no momento. Mas as coisas ainda não tinham sentido. Afinal... Bem, ela era Draco Malfoy!  
E - para tornar mais surreal a ocasião. - a sua frente, com ares de indignação, encontrava-se Draco Malfoy... Vários centímetros mais baixo, olhos castanhos, algumas sardas, com uma cabeleira ruiva que chegava pouco mais além dos ombros, um par de seios fartos, curvas que fariam um homem endoidecer e... _Aquilo_. Você sabe... "Aquilo". _Aquela coisa_ que _definitivamente_ na deveria ter _naquele lugar_. Então, como num estalo, ela percebeu que tinha "a outra _coisa_". Não havia modo de manter a sanidade depois dessa experiência traumatizante...

-O que você fez comigo, Weasley?! – Draco indagou em tom ameaçador, segurando os ombros dela com toda sua força e sacudindo-a levemente para tirá-la do estupor.

Gina olhou para baixo outra vez, encarando-o alheia. "Inspirar e expirar, Gina. Lembre-se". Então a 'ruiva' o empurrou, afastando-se o quanto podia. – O que eu fiz?! _O que eu fiz_?! – ela tremia dos pés à cabeça tamanha raiva.

-Vai dizer que não tem idéia do que aconteceu?! Ou que acha completamente cabível e sustentável _nossa_ situação – indagou com sarcasmo jogando os braços pro alto com enfado.

Gina respirou fundo e lançou um olhar fulminante a Draco. – Não sei o que aconteceu, porque não fui eu quem fez _isso_. Então, é melhor começar a falar!

-E por esse motivo acredita que fui eu?! – indagou secamente. – Francamente Weasley, estaria no St. Mungos ao lado de um louco antes de ser estúpido o suficiente a ponto de quer trocar de corpo com você – disse indignado. – Além do mais, não sou eu que tenho irmãos que se ocupam em fazer logros infantis.

Gina olhou para si mesma com desanimo outra vez, aquilo era um sonho muito ruim, só podia ser. Era um pesadelo.  
Ela fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. Era cedo, um sábado... dia dos namorados... Talvez fosse apenas uma alucinação por conta de estresse. Era estresse. _Tinha de ser isso_.

Quando, porém, tornou a abrir os olhos, ainda encontrava-se de fronte a uma Gina Weasley que, na verdade, era nada mesmo que Draco Malfoy. Assim que ela mesma estava sob o corpo dele, isto é, estava nele, _era ele_. "Oh meu _Merlín_"  
Gina deu a volta em sua mesa e sentou-se em sua poltrona, tinha a impressão que suas... Que as pernas de _Draco Malfoy_ não conseguiriam sustentar por muito tempo seu peso. "Oh Merlín... Eu juro que não ingiro mais uma gota de álcool se você me livrar dessa! Não volta a zombar de Ron pelas costas quando ele verdadeiramente parecer um pateta ao redor de Luna. Eu nem mesmo torno a passar em frente àquela _loja de departamentos trouxa que vende roupas pavorosas_ para paquerar o vencedor que é um pedaço-de-mal-caminho e demasiadamente quente. E eu sei que nunca compro nada, mas, francamente! Ele me distrai, além do meu guarda-roupa não aceita aquele tipo _tão ultrapassado de moda_... Hum-rum, Mas eu realmente paro de beber...".  
Olhou para "suas" mãos grandes, antes de tapar seu rosto. Finalmente percebendo que ainda se encontrava presa naquele pesadelo e que, apesar de (toda) sua vontade, aquilo era bem real.

-Eu te odeio, Malfoy.

-Poderia dizer que te odeio mais, mas tudo ficaria muito repetitivo e infantil – disse num sorriso falso, tornando-se sério para retrucar em azedume:  
-Você tem de rever suas prioridades, Weasley. E eu exijo que me explique o que está acontecendo!

Gina ergueu a vista e não conseguiu conter o riso. Ela sabia que não era o momento e nem havia motivos para o fazer. Mas a pose imperativa que Draco fazia sob seu corpo, de braços cruzados e olhando-a duramente sob seus olhos castanhos, lhe fez lembrar o quanto àquela situação era incomoda para ambas as partes.

-Qual é a graça? – indagou aborrecido.

-Além de agora você ser uma garota? Nenhuma, _benzinho_ – Gina retrucou de maneira arrastada, irônica. Num tom praticamente idêntico ao que Draco costumava usar.

Ele virou os olhos, nunca havia percebido o quando parecia antipático e irritante – não que se importasse quando tratava outros desse modo. – quando agia assim. Acontece que, sendo ele o outro lado no momento, isto o molestou...   
---------------  
(continua)  
---------------  
Desculpem a demora é que eu queria ter terminado o capítulo dois antes de postar, mas como eu tou num louco momento, não pude. E como já demorei demais pra postar, tou postando o primeiro capítulo.  
Espero que curtam. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Observação quanto ao capítulo -- Entre "aspas": pensamentos.**

Obrigada pelos comentários, fico feliz que tenham rido e curtido a fic... Desculpem-me a demora. Estou a escrever várias fics ao mesmo tempo, então, algumas vezes eu acabo por não escrever nenhum u.ú

Ah! E não esqueçam:  
O "Loiro" – é a Gina.  
"Ela" – é o Draco.  
"Gina" – é o Draco.  
"Draco" – é a Gina

Adjetivos, pronomes entre aspas no masculino – é a Gina.  
No feminino: é o Draco.

----//----

**Capítulo II (A associação de risco)**

"Quando se faz um pacto com um homem como Draco Malfoy, devemos esperar as coisas saírem mal. Quero dizer, como pode dar certo uma aliança desse tipo?" Gina Weasley.

"A verdade, no entanto, é que fiquei aliviado com a decisão de guardarmos esta aberração apenas para nós mesmos..." Draco Malfoy.

--//--

Alguém estava à porta, havia batido.  
Agora estava entrando na sala, apesar deles não terem autorizado a entrada de quem quer que fosse.  
Eles não disseram uma palavra, em verdade. Enquanto apenas fuzilavam-se (com o olhar) um ao outro. Bem, basta dizer, não era romântico...  
Estavam numa disputa mental intimidativa acirrada sobre quem era o culpado pela gritaria que, há segundos atrás, estava havendo; esta que certamente chamara a atenção da pessoa que entrava.

"Dizem que quando as coisas estão ruins, a tendência é melhorar. Que quando uma porta é fechada, uma janela se abre... mas quer saber? Todo mundo sabe que quem disse isso pela primeira vez e os outros que repetiram esta frase, são estúpidos. Porque: se está ruim, a tendência sim é piorar..." Gina ponderou consigo, quando a porta foi aberta repentinamente.

Entreolharam-se instintivamente, fazendo em silêncio um rápido acordo de sigilo.

Então um rosto marcado pelo enfado apareceu. Perscrutando o ambiente, para logo fitar a ambos, desta vez com ar cansado. Parecia que não era a primeira faz que encontrava uma cena assim.

O senhor de cabelos grisalhos; esguio e garboso soltou todo ar pelo nariz com força, tratando de achar paciência para aturar aqueles dois buzinando em seu ouvido impropérios um contra o outro. Ele lhes deixaria fazer por um instante e então, bloquearia a mente para qualquer palavra deles, ergueria as mãos, os faria calar e mandaria Draco de volta ao seu escritório (nesse caso).

-Então... O que há, _em nome de Merlin_, desta vez?

Silêncio; um quase sepulcral.  
Draco e Gina se entreolharam outra vez. Agora, um incentivava o outro a falar, faziam isso mentalmente (insistindo com o olhar, gestos e amparados por caretas, vez ou outra. Como se – que engraçado – tivessem poderes sobrenaturais sobre o "colega" de trabalho). Dispensável dizer: não estava lá dando muito certo.

"Vai, fale algo, não é possível que essa sua cabecinha ruiva tão linda não tenha uma idéia que preste" ela franzia o cenho. "Ah, claro. Você _não_ tem realmente uma cabecinha ruiva linda, ela é minha!"

"O que?" ele pensava a fitando (ou seria a si mesmo?, de toda forma...). "Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo, Weasley. Abra essa sua maldita boca e conte mais uma de suas estórias mirabolantes" Draco bateu o pé, pondo a mão na cintura, como Gina costumava fazer quando se impunha (ou tentava o fazer) .

O "loiro" ergueu a sobrancelha. "Malfoy! Faça _agora_"

"Weasley..."

"Que se dane!" Gina cruzou os braços "Malfoy!!"

"Weas --"

-O hipógrifo comeu a língua de vocês? – o senhor não parecia contente. Bem, sejamos honestos, quando se tratava de Draco e Gina e apartar brigas entre eles, Vagner MacBerry nunca estava de bom humor.

Draco e Gina calados estavam, calados permaneceram. Encarando-o _quase_ inocentemente, o que só contribuiu para surgir uma dose generosa de pânico no senhor. "Minha aposentadoria, porque ela nunca chega...?" os ombros dele caíram um pouco.

MacBerry fechou os olhos por um momento e disse com a voz meio trémula: - Por favor, não me digam que depredaram o maldito monumento ao ministro outra vez.

-Não! – apressaram-se a dizer. - Não... Nós nem nos aproximamos dele, Vagner.

-Verdade! – "Draco" acrescentou muito seriamente, olhando com desprezo a "mulher" a sua frente, como se apenas sua afirmativa demonstrasse a realidade. Como se, por ter saindo de sua boca, houvesse crédito.

-Por que você não morre? – a "ruiva" indagou virando os olhos.

-Estou espero a sua morte pra dançar sobre seu caixão, imbecil.

-Malfoy, por Merlin! – Vagner repreendeu, lhe dispensando um olhar chocado.

Um leve rubor se apossou da face pálida do "homem", mas "ele" não se desculpou. "Prefiro a forca ou enfrentar os dementadores..."

-Afinal, o que está fazendo aqui, senhor Malfoy?

-Apenas me importunando – Malfoy comentou, fitando zombeteiro uma Gina mortificada.

-Não falei com você ainda, srta. Weasley – Draco pôde sentir seu rosto, por hora, feminino, corar violentamente. Podia jurar que estava da cor dos próprios cabelos.

Vagner MacBerry tinha o dom de lhes fazer sentir da pior maneira.  
Sua política era: "Lhes tratarei como agem". Então para Draco e Gina a coisa ficava mais ou menos assim: "Se agem como crianças, lhes tratarei como tal".

O que era vergonhoso para ambos, ainda que nem sob tortura fossem admitir. Era mais forte que eles o "importunar o Malfoy (a Weasley)", era quase de lei! Uma tradição! Não poderia quebrá-la assim, _sem mais_. Muito menos só porque seu chefe estava mandando. _Não era tão simples_!  
_Como_ ele – MacBerry - não poderia entender?

-Senhor Malfoy, por favor, me acompanhe...

Apenas Ginevra Weasley se moveu parecendo que iria lhe seguir, o senhor pôs os olhos em branco. – Sr. Malfoy, por favor? – disse em tom enfadado, fitando o homem que finalmente pareceu sair de seu torpor.

Corando levemente sob a carapaça de "Malfoy", Gina seguiu MacBerry, não sem antes lançar um olhar de inteligência a Malfoy. "Nos falamos depois" ela apenas moveu os lábios, Malfoy não deu mostras de tê-la entendido, ouvido ou sequer lhe prestado válida atenção.

"Um dia... Eles ainda me custarão um infarto do miocárdio" o senhor pensou, ao afastar-se com "Draco".  
-----

Momentos depois, um aviãozinho chegava às mãos de Draco.

_"Nós temos de resolver este problema. Não se mova um centímetro até o horário do almoço. Me encontro com você, às 12:00, no refeitório. _

_PS.: Sua mania de organização me dá nos nervos."_

Dizia a mensagem.  
----  
(continua)  
---- 


End file.
